Homecomings and Revelations
by PanhandledJello
Summary: In which Dru grows up and comes to terms with some things.Dru/Graves. Eventually more than one chapter.


1_**Hey, thanks for checking this out! 'This' is a little drabble that will hopefully have more than one chapter eventually. I'm planning on it being maybe four or five at the most. The others will be longer, I just wanted to go ahead and put this up for now. I know I have errors in here somewhere. If anything doesn't match up with the book, please tell me and I'll be sure to fix it! Thanks!**_

_**I do not own the Strange Angels Series, nor the characters represented here. **_

These days, Dru looked forward to change. Ever since she had taken out Sergei and his evil league of vampires, not much had happened. The only remarkable thing that had occurred since her enemy's defeat was Graves had left her. And that was not remarkable, just unfortunate. She had been so sure that they were going to finally confront one another about what's been bubbling under the kettle for so long, but he left before she could even begin to work it out.

Now she spent her time making up what she missed in school, human and supernatural alike. Everyday she would wake up and go to classes. Maybe she would venture to the practice yard to train with her _Malika_, but Christophe seemed to be avoiding her. In fact, a lot of people seemed to be avoiding her lately.

_Screw them, they've all got sticks up their asses. _

Aside form school work, check-ups with the Order, and sleeping, Dru had no excitement. Day in and day out was the same, and she was getting very tired of it. So tired in fact, that one day in the middle of _Wulven 101_, a class Dru genuinely enjoyed, she became annoyed with the teacher and told him to fuck off. She then stormed out and slept the rest of the day. The thing that bugged her the most was she didn't know _why._

Because as of late, Dru was getting annoyed for a _lot_ of reasons, reasons that wouldn't have effected her before, reasons that didn't even make any sense. This just made her more angry and irritated. It was a cycle she was unable to break and it grew worse everyday. Her anger would flare at something stupid like a fellow student accidentally bumping into her, or maybe she didn't understand a lesson that her teachers were trying to teach her. She would explode at them, unleashing a bombardment of rash accusations and assumptions. No one was safe from her wrath, not even Dru herself.

It came to a point where she was asked to stay in her rooms for three days with no contact from anyone unless they were bringing her food. As you can probably guess, this most certainly did not sit well with her, and only fanned her rage.

It was on the second day that her friend Natalie came to visit. Dru heard her coming down the hall before she knocked at the door, but she waited until Nat was right outside before opening it. At last, a face she didn't want to break in half.

"Nat, thank god. It's been too long. Please, come in." Dru ushered her in the rooms, making sure no one was lurking in the halls waiting to eavesdrop on her visit.

"Dru, it's okay. Shanks led me through the back entrance. Few people actually know I'm here. I know how paranoid you get about those things. Really, you shouldn't let these people get to you.

They're just here for your safety, you know that."

Dru assumed _'they'_ meant the Order. Their little dogs were everywhere, sniffing around her classes, and her room. She hadn't seen any lately, but she wasn't convinced that there weren't any around.

"Yeah, I get it. That doesn't mean I have to like it.". Dru paused, not really sure where to begin filling in Nat on what was happening since she had seen her last. "It's really great that you're here, Nat. There's no one I can really talk to in this dump, you know?". Dru knew that Nat wasn't one for getting mushy, and neither was Dru, but it was true. Nat was the only friend she had at the moment.

Nat smirked and gestured that they sit down in the living room. Dru flopped down on the plushy green beanie and waited for Natalie to finish sinking into the leather couch. Okay, it was a nice dump.

Dru began to speak when Nat blurted out "So I heard about your little, uh, anger problem?". She looked at her inquisitively with one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised and a small little smirk plastered across her face. She seemed amused.

"Yeah, I guess we should probably talk about that. It's, well, it's hard to explain." Dru scrunched up her face, and played with the little beads inside the beanie. Nat didn't look impressed.

"I guess it started a little after the whole, you know, Sergei thing. After we got back and Graves left. When you left to see your family, I was fine. I was studying like never before. You should have seen me Nat, it was weird. Anyway, I hadn't seen really anybody for a while there. Occasionally Christophe would visit, asking me how I was settling in and if I needed anything. But other than that, it was just me." Dru looked back up to Nat to make sure she was still listening. She was.

"Recently I've been.. . a little irritable. I don't know why! I mean, I know I could get angry before, but this, this is different Nat. It's like I'm not in control. I get angry all the time and I _don't know why!_ I told Mr, Linney to fuck off the other day! _Because he was trying to help me understand! _It's terrible! And then I rag myself about it and make it worse! _What's wrong with me?". _Dru was out of her seat by the end of it, and had paced the length of the room.

Nat just looked at her, still sporting the smirk. She shook her head and stood up next to Dru. "Hey, look at me.". Nat put her fingers under Dru's chin and made her look into her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you. Okay? Take it easy, you smell red.".

Dru brushed off Nat's fingers and huffed, turning away from her. "That's not helping. I just, I don't know why I'm so pissed off all the time. Could we not talk about this right now? I feel light-headed.". Nat nodded and went back to her seat. Dru followed.

She chose the couch opposite of Nat this time, sprawling out like some oversized cat. Her stomach growled like one, too. The pantry was calling to her.

"Sounds like someone's worked themselves up an appetite. What's on the menu?". Nat shot a pointed look at Dru through her long lashes. The eyebrow was quirked again.

Dru responded with a grunt as she got up to go snoop around in the kitchen. Her feet felt dirty as she walked across the carpet to the little breakfast nook, reminding her that she desperately needed a nice long shower. That's when she smelt something very familiar. It smelled of home, cigarettes, and burgers. Dru wheeled around to the direction of the scent and her eyes fell upon a little canvas bag that Nat had brought in with her. She padded across the tile to where it was resting on the bar counter.

She heard Nat rustle in the living room. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Dru, wait-"

Too late, Dru had ripped through the contents of the bag.

Inside she found a long and very worn out piece of black fabric.

Dru stared at it. And stared at it.

And then, right on the tile floor, Dru collapsed crying while clutching Graves' coat to her chest.

_**Aww, cries for sad Dru. Don't worry, she's a big girl. Possible foreshadowing?**_


End file.
